triple_the_funfandomcom-20200215-history
Sianna Martin
Sianna Grace Martin is the dueteragonist of Triple the Fun. She is the younger sister of the Martin Triplets and the youngest child of Melissa and Joseph Martin. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Sianna is the adorable youngest Martin. She mentions having more friends than Colby, however only three of them were ever seen. She is spunky, and a little sassy, and she kind of likes plotting against her siblings. She has longed to find a friendship like the one the triplets have... or, on second thought, maybe a good friendship! She sometimes wishes that the triplets weren’t triplets. Biography The Literal Pilot In this episode, Sianna, her family, and Jade try to fly to Cancun for spring break, however they have plane trouble and get stuck in Highfill, Arkansas. Sianna wanted to swim in the ocean and boogie board. The Babysitter In this episode, Sianna, Duke, Hope, and Colby aren’t responsible enough to stay home alone, they convince their parents to let Jade babysit them. However they all get into trouble and have to cover it up. The Movie Trouble In this episode, Sianna gets jealous of Liv hanging out with Jade, so she goes to extreme measures to get her annoying neighbor out of the way. Relationships Jade Anderson Main article: Sianna & Jade Jade is not just the college student who works in the store’s cafe, she’s also Sianna’s friend. Jade is like another older sister to Sianna since her older siblings spend more time with each other than with her. And because Jade has always wanted a younger sibling. The Martin Triplets The Martin triplets are Sianna’s older siblings, she hangs out sometimes with Hope or Colby, and she has planned with Duke. She shares a room with Hope, but otherwise isn’t very close with them. Melissa and Joseph Martin Melissa and Joseph are Sianna’s parents, she gets annoyed by them like her siblings, and thinks her mom is too overprotective and her dad is too uncool. Despite this, she loves her parents, they seem to think she is adorable since she is the youngest child. Maggie Maggie is a friend of Sianna’s, they hang out sometimes, and have had sleepovers before. Maggie hangs out with Sianna a lot, even though she is a year older. Sianna has mentioned hanging out with Maggie at school. Maggie was on Sianna (and Jade’s) secret team for the Scare-A-Thon. Lila Lila is a friend of Sianna’s, they hang out at school since they are in the same grade and all. They like to joke around together, and also have similar interests. They both have given each other good advice, and have both had some similar expiriences, and they both know how to help each other. Trivia * Sianna is the youngest child in the Martin family. * She is known as the adorable youngest Martin. * Sianna’s middle name is Grace. * Her favorite color is light purple. * Sianna is the only Martin child who isn’t a triplet. * She has the least love interests of the main kids. * Sianna doesn’t hang out as much with the triplets because they are older than her and closer with each other. * She kept a journal of her experience every time she hoped someone could be like an older sister to her. * Sianna likes musical theatre, and wanted to be in the school play as Maureen (they were doing Honk!) * Her zodiac sign is Aries. Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Child Characters Category:Martin Family Category:Students Category:Martin Girls